


the blame game (i love you, more)

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [37]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Future Fic, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Disguising ourselves as secret loversWe've become public enemiesWe walk away like strangers in the streetKagami and Aomine have always been the bitterest of rivals, but that didn't always hurt their personal lives like this.





	the blame game (i love you, more)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12813637#cmt12813637): Aomine/Kagami, [The Blame Game - Kanye West ft. John Legend.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCddWArEjGk)

Kagami got ambushed by a film crew from TMZ after the game. He was drunk and if that wasn’t enough, he was in a chatty mood. He spouted some bullshit about teamwork and working hard, but then the reporter asked about Aomine and shit went wild. Kagami’s eyes focused and even thousands of miles away, watching from his phone, Aomine felt a shiver of anticipation that almost felt like going up against Kagami on court. He could’ve sworn there was a spark in the red depths of Kagami’s eyes, but, of course, the shitty camerawork didn’t allow for that. 

“Oh yeah, Aomine,” Kagami said, his mouth wide and pulled up up in the corners. It wasn’t a smile. “Well, some of us are chasing victories, but Aomine’s more comfortable chasing a big fat paycheck.” 

“You bitch,” Aomine muttered. 

“We don’t need him to win,” Kagami said, with a smug chuckle. “Obviously.” 

Aomine had booked a flight to LA before the segment was over. 

*

They’d come stateside at the same time, enrolled in different universities that nonetheless had been traditional rivals long before they got there. But in the three -- four for Kagami -- years they’d played college ball, Aomine and Kagami had become legends, their rivalry giving new legs to the one between their schools. 

Aomine had been drafted first -- he wasn’t the first draft pick, but he had been up there, and the amount he’d gone for was still mind-boggling. Kagami had -- somehow -- managed to graduate before he entered the draft. They both bounced around for a while, not playing against each other for months at a time until finally, incredibly, they managed to be on the same team for three seasons. 

Together, they’d stormed the playoffs, made the championships, won them, got a parade and everything. Then they did it again, and then again. 

Then Aomine had left. 

*

Kagami still lived in the same place and hadn’t even changed his security code, which was just dumb, but that was was Kagami for you. Aomine had already worked up a sweat, jamming the ball into Kagami’s driveway basketball hoop -- when Kagami himself came out and demanded to know what he was doing here. 

Aomine dropped down and bounced -- this wasn’t so much a driveway as it was a full-on court, the ground was made of those recycled rubber stuff. “I heard that you were talking shit about me on TMZ. Just wanted to remind you who’s the best.” 

“I said good stuff about you too,” Kagami huffed, annoyed. “They cut that out.” 

“Whatever. Don’t forget who made you, Bakagami,” said Aomine with a snort. 

Kagami’s brows went up. Even after all these years, Aomine couldn’t quite believe they weren’t consciously styled. “You made _me?_ Please. If it wasn’t for me, you’d probably quit playing before you were a second year in high school. Asshole.” 

“So, should we settle this like men?” Aomine said, feigning a pass, which of course Kagami fell for. He would. 

“Don’t see how we can,” Kagami said. “You being a giant baby and all.” 

“Fuck you,” Aomine said, grinning. “Three out of three?” 

*

Three games weren’t enough. It was never enough with Kagami. They played for hours, Aomine winning some, Kagami winning others. That was the problem with them -- they were too evenly matched, Kagami having caught up with Aomine years ago, and Aomine always trying to oneup their rivalry. Finally, exhausted, Kagami pulled him down to the warm ground and Aomine felt his own knees buckle as he fell. 

The heat had soaked into the landscape so thoroughly that the cool night air wasn’t enough to dissipate it. Without even thinking about it, Aomine’s mouth sought Kagami’s. 

Kagami made a muted noise and grabbed at Aomine’s shirt, almost ripping it. 

*

“How much time you think you have until your knees give out?” Aomine asked when he got out of the shower. He had wrapped a towel around himself, but nothing else. What would be the point? If all went according to plan, he’d just take if off anyway. 

Kagami glared at him from the bed, before he went back to his phone. 

“Five years? Six, if you’re lucky?” Aomine said, yawning. “Then you retire and try to pretend you’re really into charity or giving back to the community or some shit. I gotta make the most of what time I have. I don’t have a rich daddy to fall back on, do I?” 

“It’s not like you were making peanuts here,” Kagami said sulkily. 

“Not enough.” Aomine threw himself onto Kagami’s bed, jostling Kagami as he did so. Kagami swore under his breath. 

“Besides,” Aomine said, breathing into Kagami’s ear, “it’s better if we’re rivals, stupid.” 

“We’re not even in the same conference anymore,” Kagami said, still stuck on stuff that didn’t even matter. Aomine sighed, frustrated, and kissed him, impatient and sharp as a bite. 

“I want to feel you,” he muttered, his voice low and dark. “I want to see if you’ve reupholstered your p--” 

Kagami punched him. 

 

*

TMZ caught up with Aomine as he was checking in for his flight back to Cleveland. They asked, of course, about Kagami and Aomine smiled broadly, knowing that camera picked up on his black eye as much as anything else. “I have a lot respect for Kagami, both as a competitor and a friend. I can’t wait to crush him and his team during the playoffs.” 

“They’re not gonna run that,” said one of the PAs, disappointed. “It’s too boring.” 

“Not my problem,” Aomine said with a shrug, checking his messages. He grinned at the long rant Kagami had sent him about the state of his bathroom. 

They were going to be fine. He knew it.


End file.
